The Cure
by jae186
Summary: Annabeth must find a way to get her best friend back before it's too late.


It was late in the afternoon, Gail a faithful servant, came into my room and said to me, " Princess Annabeth, your father is calling you into Anastasia's room."She said this with a worried look on her face. This can't be good, I thought. "Oh no", I said with a gasp, Has it ... happened?" I asked Gail. She didn't say anything. I dashed out of my bedroom's door and panted to the one exactly across it. As soon as I entered the door I knew something was up. The doctor didn't seem to notice me but my parents did. "Oh Annabeth come here,"my father said nervously. I did as I was told."I'm afraid that your friend Anastasia is not feeling well these days. She will be fine, right? Oh, she will be," my father replied. " Oh I'm afraid she won't, the doctor said almost suddenly, as she has a very rare disease called kip cancer. There was dead silence in the room. After exactly two minutes I spoke"Father I won't let my best friend ... . I will find a cure. Anastasia There is nothing you will do to help Anastasia, her disease is infectious. I was so mad but I cooled down. After all I had to get to work on finding a cure for Anastasia. Whatever it was called. Where should I go I thought. The answer came to me like a slithering snake . I bolted to the library. I had to bolt one whole story of stairs down. As soon as I reached the library, I went to talk to , she was twenty seven years old and beautiful with long, gold, silky hair, blue eyes and a glow on her face. I wished to be just like her when I grew up. I was here to find info on something called cip cancer. I went over to her and asked her" Do you know what cip cancer is? She answered , I'm sorry but I don't think so, although you are welcome to search the catalog. Of course, I thought ,the catalog. I ran to the stand labeled catalog without even curtsying or saying thank you to . I opened the thick book. Go to c my mind said, cip, cip, cip. Finally I reached the Ca section then, Cg section. At last I reached the Ci section. It had to be right here. I searched the whole ten pages thrice but didn't find what I was looking for. Disappointed, I walked to my bedroom, opened the door, lay on my bed and slept. A long low screech woke me up! "Aaaah", I screamed as I woke up. I fell on the ground, the screech came again. I got up and gathered enough strength to fast walk out the door to Anastasia's room. What my eyes saw totally awe struck me. My friend lay lifeless on the bed. Eyes closed, as if she was sleeping. But I knew she wasn't. Her mother was the one who screeched. Right now she was weeping quietly. "No", I said. The doctor came up behind me with the same look as me on his face. The doctor ran over to Anastasia, checked her pulse and concluded,"I'm sorry". Is there any way to bring her back. Yes, the doctor said, there is an antidote but... No there isn't an antidote, he stammered. I ran weeping to my room across. There was one thing I noticed today, it was not cip cancer it was kip cancer. I went to the library again except this time I ran straight to catalog. K my mind raced. Ka, Kb, Ki. I was so excited at what I saw I almost fainted.

Kip cancer is a deadly disease that can prove fatal for kids. Kids only. The cure for this disease is a magic rhyme. The rhyme is

The page was torn. I felt as if my heart was breaking. Just then I looked at the bottom of the page. Something that looked like a strange code. TBMMZ TUSFFU IJEEFO WBMMFZ NSI. IBJMFZ. What? A code I thought, can't this be easy. That night I tried to solve the code I didn't get one step ahead. I tried the most advanced stuff I learned from my detective kit I got for my tenth birthday. Replacing each letter with another. It took me five devastating hours. I only had one hour left before mother or Gail come to my room with my breakfast. What if the person that wrote this code just did the basics. After thirty minutes. I tried unscrambling all the words. It did not work at all. Maybe one letter was replaced with the next. With fifteen minutes left it was my last hope. I tried it. The good news, it worked. The bad news, the message did not make any sense.

SALLY STREET, HIDDEN VALLEY, ,

They looked like a place but there was no such place as hidden valley or Sally street. Should I ask mother, yes that would be then my mother came in. She was holding a tray filled with bacon boiled eggs and juice. She handed me the tray and went straight out of the room. That was weird usually mother always talked to me while I was eating breakfast. When I lifted the plate off the tray I found a white piece of paper. Another note I used the same strategy I used last night or rather fifteen minutes ago and uncovered something that actually made sense.

I know what you are trying to do and I advise you to stop as you will never succeed. Anastasia's place will now be mine. HA HA HA!

Sincerely,  
Unknown

The first thought that came to my mind was who would write HA HA HA. I threw the letter in the trash and decided to go to see Anastasia. As soon as I opened the door to go I heard a DING-DONG. Someone was at the palace door.

My guess was just that it was just a person to see my father and mother. But I still dashed to the door. When I opened the door I was so surprised that I jumped up high. It was a man about six feet tall and still in his twenties with jet black hair and green eyes."Hello I'm the prince of Casablanca,your neighbouring kingdom." i curtseyed back politely. Mom and dad welcomed him as if he was their own son. The stranger took full advantage of this opportunity and made himself comfortable on the couch. At this point, even Anastasia's parents had come out. They were just as horrorstruck as me. I started thinking that something was up. Just before I decided to move back to my room, the phone rang. A deep voice said, " Surprised to see a man at home, aren't you?" Then, he cut off the line. Now all this stuff was starting to creep me out.


End file.
